barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kids for Character
Kids for Character is a video released on April 23, 1996. Summary Learn the 6 pillars of character with the Kids for Character kids and more TV show characters like Barney, The Puzzle Place gang, The Magic School Bus cast, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah, and Babar. Songs #It's Your Character that Counts #Six Simple Words #Respect #It's Not Fair #Limbo (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Friends and Family (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Kids For Character Finale Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Min (only in Barney segment) *Shawn (only in Barney segment) *Tosha (only in Barney segment) *Julie Woo (from The Puzzle Place) *Ms. Frizzle (from The Magic School Bus) *Lamp Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) *Binyah Binyah (from Gullah Gullah Island) *King Babar (from Babar) *Other cartoon characters Trivia * The Barney segment and song in the video were written and created specifically for the video. * Michael wears the same clothes from Fantasia with Barney (1940) (home video) and Consequence. And a short hair. * Sarah wears the same clothes from Fantasia with Barney (1940) (home video) and Consequence. And a long hair. * Joey wears the same clothes from Fantasia with Barney (1940) (home video), Tee for Two, Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies, Making New Friends and Consequence. And a short hair. * Maria wears the same clothes from Fantasia with Barney (1940) (home video) and Consequence. And a little long hair. * Katie wears the same clothes from Fantasia with Barney (1940) (home video), Subway To The Library, Tee for Two, Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies, Making New Friends, July is Camp Northland, The Big Barnyard Show, Consequence and The Three Little Pigs. And a ponytail hair. * Patrick wears the same clothes from Fantasia with Barney (1940) (home video), Subway To The Library, Tee for Two, Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies, Making New Friends, July is Camp Northland, The Big Barnyard Show, Consequence and The Three Little Pigs. And a short hair. (1996 Version) Part 1 to 53 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube (1999 Version) Part 1 to 60 Coming Soon on YouTube Opening * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) * Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer * The Wiggles: The Monkey Dance Music Video from Yummy Yummy Trailer * Please Stay Tuned Bumper (Lyrick Studios Version) * The Memory for Barbara Johnson 1936 to 1996 Screen * Tom Selleck Introduction * Kids for Character Funding Introduction * Tom Selleck and Kids Introduction * Kids for Character Title Card and Intro Closing * End Credits * Let's Play School Trailer * Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer * My Party with Barney Trailer (V1) * What a World We Share Trailer * Sing and Dance with Barney Trailer * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (2000 Version) Part 1 to 64 Finally on August 20 & 21, 2019 on YouTube (2002 Version) Part 1 to 68 2002 Release!!!!!!, Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Bob the Builder: The Big Game Trailer # Kipper's Amazing Discoveries Trailer # Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer (2002) # Barney's Round and Round We Go Trailer # The Wiggles Wiggly Wiggly World Trailer # Tom Selleck and Kids Introduction # Kids for Character Title Card and Intro Closing * End Credits * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (2006 Version) Part 1 to 70 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!!!Category:1996 Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Children's Videos